Reduced or inhibited mobility presents a significant problem for many people. Whether it is an injury to the leg, hip, wrist, lumbar, or the result of increased age, mechanical devices are often used for assisting the user to enhance their mobility. Canes, crutches, walking sticks and various other devices have been in use for a considerable time. However, the functional design of these devices has remained substantially the same. Unfortunately, for the user, these devices are often cumbersome, uncomfortable, and difficult to use in slippery surface situations and do not support the user's back adequately in the standing or seated position.
Persons suffering from injured lower limbs are frequently required to use crutches for mobility. However, crutches require more energy from the user than merely walking, and frequently, a crutch user may require rest. Prior crutch systems have not provided a convenient way to provide the user with such rest, and correct positioning for wrists, which necessitate support to the back and lower lumbar region. This support is important to the crutch user in both the standing and seated position.
It would also be advantageous for a crutch, or similarly constructed walking aid, to provide greater comfort for the user. It would be further advantageous for the walking aid to utilize the user's energy to mechanically assist the user, while walking. Furthermore, it would be advantageous for a walking aid to provide enhanced grip on slippery and/or uneven surfaces. It also would be advantageous for walking aid to provide an ergonomic handle that provide a correct hand rest and wrist positioning.
While various modifications have been attempted, there is presently no crutch that incorporates the appropriate ergonomic structure in a light-weight, sure gripping, user friendly, shock absorbing, ergonomic handle, and collapsible format. Now, we introduce different embodiments of our inventions:
The current invention, Crutches and Sitting Devices, is designed to ameliorate many health problems caused and exacerbated by the classic crutch design and provide the light-weight, sure gripping, user friendly, shock absorbing, ergonomic handle, and collapsible format that users need. This current invention is also designed to provide the support to the back a crutch user requires in both the standing and seated positions.
The injuries resulting from the traditional crutch use are in part due to the fact that patients overly rely upon the underarm portion to support the body weight. The invention here is designed to take considerable pressure from the underarm portion and support the body weight of the user ergonomically. This crutch is designed for the contour of the shape of the axilla. This minimizes potential underarm nerve injuries, like neuropraxia, and even complete paralysis of the arm. The design also ensures that the pressing weight of the body is not solely directly on the axilla, thus, minimizing the occurrence of muscle strain of the arms and shoulders, as well as joint pain to the shoulders.
Additionally, this improved crutch design minimizes and reduces injuries to the hand and wrist. The hand grip is contoured to fit a patient's palm, designed to maintain the hand and wrist in a neutral position, when the crutches are in use or at a e.g. 5 to 25 degree angle during ambulation. The general construction and design of existing crutch hand grips does not provide the correct ergonomic orientation between the wrist and forearm, even though padding may be present. Failure to achieve correct alignment and padding in the palmar area can result in disorders of wear and tear, including overuse syndromes, repetitive strain injuries, musculoskeletal injuries, and compressive neuropathies. Common injuries resulting in such usage include: carpal tunnel syndrome, wrist tendonitis, medial or lateral elbow epicondylitis, and rotator cuff muscle strains and tears. These disorders appear to be more common in the chronic crutch user, and are the result of repeated stresses on a particular musculoskeletal area. Thus, none of the traditional crutch constructions effectively support the users' body weight or torso in a comfortable manner so that they are able to walk using minimal energy with maximal comfort.
The following prior art references describe adjustable crutches, ergonomic cushions and had grips and curved crutch tips. These prior art, attempt to, but do not comprehensively solve the issues described above, and nor do these crutches provide ergonomic back support and spine decompression to a user who is seated. Further, these adjustable feature of the prior art are generally to support storage the crutch after use. However, the adjustability of ours facilitates a shorter support embodiment to support the user, while seated.
No other prior art has solved these problems this way and this efficiently.
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an orthopedic device to improve mobility and orthopedic support, while seated. More specifically, various embodiments of the present invention relate to multi-stage collapsible crutches that supports while both standing and seated.
Some of the prior art for the adjustable crutches are (which are listed in IDS, as well):
U.S. Pat. No. 8,844,548 teaches a walking aid support which includes an embodiment that comprises an oval shaped bottom and a downwardly angled slit. This support is configured facilitating walking and providing support in rough terrain.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,800,579 teaches an adjustable crutch designed to address three documented hazards or situations that may cause the crutch user to fall and injure themselves, however, it does not teach the support and amelioration of injuries to the underarm and hand, nor does it support the seated user.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,474,470 teaches an adjustable crutch designed to support an infirmed person's weight, while standing, but does not support the person's weight, while seated.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,418,704 teaches a power adjustable crutch assembly for assisting a user in transitioning between a seated position and a standing position. The assembly includes a support configured for positioning under an arm of a user. An upper frame is coupled to and extends downwardly from the support. A lower frame is in slide form coupled to the upper frame. An adjustment assembly is operationally coupled to the lower frame and the upper frame. It does not claim support for the user while seated, and as with most adjustable crutches, the adjustable characteristic is for ease of storage and/or usage in the standing position, not to support while seated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,745, an adjustable crutch, includes upper and lower assemblies which are in slide format interconnected with one another and constructed of hollow aluminum pipes, or tubing, interconnected by glass or fiber-reinforced nylon members. The present invention has significantly more features to ensure the safety of the user and the three sliding members per staff allows the crutch to support the user in the seated position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,547 is for a walking assist device which includes an elongate shaft having an adjustable length, a handle detachably connected to a proximal end of the elongate shaft, and a curved elongate base that mate to and engages a distal end of the elongate shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,537,017 teaches a shoulder support assembly for an adjustable crutch. The shoulder support assembly is goaled to solve many of the health issues connected to the usage of the standard crutch, but does provide adequate support, and it lacks the obvious advantages of a standard adjustable crutch.
Deficiencies of the embodiments in these prior art references documented above are their lack of ability to balance mobility, walking steadiness, support the back while seated, and prevent tripping.
US Patent Application 2013/0263901 teaches a handgrip for a crutch that, unlike the claimed design, is offset from the plane of the crutch in both forward and rear end of the grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,776,321 teaches an ergonomic hand grip that provides shock absorption and reduces fatigue. More specifically, the present technology is a hand grip of varying thickness to permit support, while also absorbing shock and vibration.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,950,415 teaches a crutch system pertaining to assembly and disassembly purposes, and the assembly and the disassembly of the crutch system adapted to be done in a simple, safe, rapid and economical manner. As with crutches analysis, the detachable claim is related to ease of assembly, and not support the user while seated.
So, no other prior art has solved these problems this way and this efficiently, as described in our inventions below.